


Lingering Kiss...

by beinmyheart



Series: Hide Away [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity in a wheelchair, Flash Fic, Fluff, Oliver is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: Hide Away {We Could Be Beautiful} Missing Scene |Chapter 7| The gala's is over, Felicity is still reeling over her revelation of feelings and THAT dance - she can't possibly cope with Oliver and all his gorgeousness when he leaves her at her front door.





	Lingering Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderful Felice. Who got angry that we got denied seeing Oliver planting a kiss on Felicity's cheek. Please stop being mad at me now. <3

* * *

**Saturday 16th June, 2013 - 12:32am**  
   
She seems to be out of breath from just being placed back in her chair. The dark red bodice of her dress feels more constricted than it should, pushing on her ribs and causing her lungs to struggle for air. The cool breeze that blows up from the south does nothing to cool her flushed cheeks as Oliver opens the door to her apartment building.  
   
She had barely choked out a goodbye to Thea moments before, sputtering words as her cold fingers clutched her metal rims in a death grip making the younger Queen ~~to~~ arch an eyebrow.  
   
Maybe it’s from being in his arms again as he lifted her out of the car.  
Maybe it’s the way he casually grabbed her hand on the way home, grinning his dimpled smile and intertwining their fingers together in comfort, like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
   
Or is it the memory of their eyes meeting instantly every time he spun her chair around on the makeshift dance floor as the sultry beats of the band washed over them?  
Or, is it the fact she finally realized that she has _strong feelings_ for her friend that has her gulping for air?  
   
It hits her once again, and she inhales sharply. The wave of certainty is so strong that she can’t possibly hide from her emotions now.  
  
_Holy Google_ , she likes _likes_ Oliver Queen.  
  
And now, she’s going to act awkward because she’s Felicity Smoak and she has no idea what to do. She’ll probably say something humiliating if she doesn’t get a hold of herself soon.  
  
Best to tell her feelings to _Shut up, sit down!  
_    
It doesn’t help that Oliver is being so quiet all of a sudden. It’s like the moment they were alone, something _changed._ Long gone is the fun banter and the cute smiles, replaced now by heated silence and a _heaviness_ she can’t explain. But, she knows it’s there and it’s in the way Oliver keeps glancing over at her.  
   
It’s unnerving. And as they step her building's old, musty elevator Felicity finally gets to study him in full. She gulps as her eyes flicker around his form. He’s looking like something out of a movie as he leans against the railing — hands in pockets, bowtie undone, shirt collar open. She nearly whimpers at the sight.  
  
The man is _gorgeous._ She gives her new found feelings that, at least. There’s no denying her attraction to him. Somewhere deep, _deep_ inside where the thought of not being whole doesn’t haunt her, there’s a part of her that wants to kiss him right now. To act on her feelings because, well, she can and he’s ridiculously handsome and kind and...  
  
Felicity can’t help but let the gasp fall from her lips as her eyes widen when they met his beautiful blue orbs. It’s like staring into a mirror. There are no words she can conjure up to describe how she knows but yeah, she _just_ knows Oliver wants to kiss her too.  
  
That _scares_ the complete shit out of her.  
  
She needs to get the hell out of there, but before she is able to her breathing turns choppy and the elevator walls start to enclose her until they squash her like an ant.  
_  
_ She must be dreaming, or she’s drunk without realising. The champagne that was freely handed out tonight was _delicious,_ so maybe she had one too many? Because there’s _no way_ Oliver Queen would possibly want to kiss her tonight.  
_  
_ Nope. She’s seeing things. Her gut is wrong. Felicity is a mere EA to Oliver’s CEO, a professional yet friendly employee friend who got invited along to a fancy gala to help with networking. That’s it. Nothing more _._  
  
But why does she feel like a moth to a flame, rooted in her seat because his eyes are filled with an intensity that can’t be ignored, almost like he’s longing for something. For someone.  
  
Her stomach swoops as the kaleidoscope of butterflies from the gala start ~~s~~ to flutter furiously while Oliver continues to stare until the ding of the elevator breaks the moment.  
  
Sighing heavily, she shakes her head in hopes of whatever that was, it won’t linger in her mind. She rolls out quickly, past the metal doors and heads towards her apartment alone, leaving Oliver to silently trail behind her.

  
⇄

  
“Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time.” Felicity says kinda breathlessly, angling her chair perfectly towards the door before she fumbles for keys in her purse.  
  
She stops herself from rolling her eyes. She sounds like a nervous, flustered girl on a first date, hoping for that magical first kiss that begins their forever together.  
  
This isn’t a date, though. This is a work thing. And Felicity’s not expecting a kiss, or a beginning of a forever. Because that’s just crazy. She doesn’t get forevers. She shouldn’t even be thinking about these types of things after a work function with her boss.  
  
Good grief, apparently her feelings have turned her into some sort of sappy, delusional idiot who believes the romances in novels can actually be real. That _idiot_ needs to shut up and sit down.  
  
Her traitorous, insane thoughts fade as her fingers curl around her keys, pulling them out to use.  
  
“Me too.” Oliver agrees, his glorious dimpled smile is out on display as he bends down to her level, reaching out to stroke her forearm with his thumb.  
  
Felicity holds back a shiver and bites her lip as they stare at each other again — the look from before still lingers, but it’s not so evident but it makes her spring into action to avoid the emotions that are bubbling up inside of her.  
  
“You didn’t have to dance with me, tonight. That was very kind of you.” Felicity tells him gently over her shoulder, shrugging.  
  
Her hand shakes as she struggles to put the key in ~~to~~ the lock, while his words about _logistics_ enter her mind.   
  
No one has ever told her to screw the science of reasoning, to go against everything she has learnt over the last five years. To tell her to do whatever she wanted without thinking about the consequences or the possible mishaps that may occur. It’s refreshing, new and totally hot. So she took a chance on the man who asked her to dance, even though she’s in a chair and it’s awkward and embarrassing.  
  
He probably only did it to be polite. Or out of pity. Although she’ll take it, because it meant everything to her.  
  
“Yes, I did. I wanted to dance with a beautiful woman.” Oliver breathes huskily, looking at her with such adoration that Felicity thinks she might have died and gone to romance heaven.  
  
In the moment everything stops as she freezes. There’s nothing she can do to stop the keys from slipping out of her hand onto the floor with a jingle, or the high pitched “eep” she lets out as her hand still hovers over the door knob and not even the way her head whips around to glare at Oliver like he’s grown two heads.  
  
It only gets worse when he just flashes that dimple like he’s using it as a way to make her swoon more.  
  
The _bastard._  
  
“Here.” Oliver murmurs, low and deep, and it does _things_ to her as he reaches down to pick up her keys before unlocking the door easily without breaking eye contact.  
  
He places the keys onto her lap before leaning into her personal space. He’s hovering as one of his hands comes to rest on the back of her chair while the other covers her own hand, the one clutching the lace material that drapes across her limp thigh.  
  
She swears when his breath fans over her ear the dormant embers that she thought were no longer in her core combust into an _inferno of flames.  
_  
“Goodnight, Felicity.” Oliver whispers, his soft lips dragging along her jaw until he presses a lingering kiss there.  
  
His touch scorches her already warm skin and she has to close her eyes before biting her lip to stop the soft moan that’s about to escape. Her hand has a mind of it’s own as her fingers loosen their grip on her dress and her palm flips to link their fingers together.  
  
She doesn’t know how long they sit outside her door, with his lips on her jaw and their hands sewn together, but she feels the loss when the gentle touch of his lips disappears and the air shifts around them.  
  
Her eyes flutter open to find Oliver standing up and opening her door, stepping in to hold it open for her. With a gorgeous smile, he ushers her in.   
  
“Goodnight, Oliver.” Felicity says with a soft smile as she turns her wheels and watches him wink before shutting the door.  
  
She exhales a long steading breath as she continues to stare at the door with surprised awe.  
  
It’s not the beginning of a forever, but she’s pretty sure it’s the start of _something_ … whatever that may be.  
  
Ugh. She’s so _undeniably_ screwed.


End file.
